<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] definitely something by growlery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335044">[podfic] definitely something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery'>growlery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaotic Neil Josten, Gay Disaster Andrew Minyard, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oblivious Neil Josten, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get over his ex who is getting married, Kevin forces Neil to go into a pact with him: they each have to find each other’s dates to the wedding, since clearly Kevin can’t be trusted to find someone good for himself, and Neil is just hopeless.</p><p>    Neil thinks he’s found a good match for Kevin in Andrew: he’s good at exy, he can tolerate Kevin at his worst, and he always turns up whenever Kevin and Neil are out and about. Neil is pretty sure Andrew is half in love with Kevin already.</p><p>    Andrew is, obviously, very much into Neil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>podficcer's favourite</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] definitely something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036760">definitely something</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazookajo94/pseuds/bazookajo94">bazookajo94</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/dcovc6znsmju8wn/definitely%20something.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>length: 53:27</p><p>size: 38.5MB</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>